Green Legacies
by TheTradgedistWhoBecameALover
Summary: the game told as a story
1. Leene's Bells

Leene's Bells

Leene's bells were heard across the land this morning. A cool wind could be felt blowing into my room. I hadn't slept well last night due to the millennial fair being in town, and I was so anxious for it to come. My name is Crono. My best friend, Lucca, had wanted me to come to this so that she could show me her newest invention.

I had just wakened up now, my mom, admiring the sounds of the bells, insisted on me getting up right away. I went down stairs and talked to her to get my allowance for the week, it wasn't much, 200 GP, but I still managed. Before I stepped outside, she reminded me to feed my cat, princess. Before I got back inside, lucca was carrying two big boxes with her. So I helped her carry them to the fair, and forgot to feed the cat. After I was done with that I wandered throughout the square to all the side shows and games. For a while I felt awkward being there by myself. Finally after a couple of hours I headed up towards Lucca's display.

Right before I got there a young lady was running around, she looked lost. I walked up behind her and right as I put my hand on her shoulder she turned around real quick knocking us both over.

"Oh dear me I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Don't worry about it; I was only going to ask you if you wanted to join me on my way up to my friends show." She jumped up and down saying yes, yes! After we took off, she had to have some food, so we stopped at a food table.

The man who was running it leaned towards me and whispered, "Hey buddy, you think you could ask that young lady to sell me her necklace?" I hesitated for a moment, and then waited for the young lady to pick out something.

Finally I asked her and she replied, "This? Absolutely no way! This has been in my family for hundreds of years!"

The man just sighed and went back to reading his book, which was entitled, Ways of convincing young woman to sell their jewelry. Before we took off, the young lady introduced herself as Marle. As soon as we arrived at Lucca's device there did already people there want to try it out, though no one actually stepped forward? Lucca's Dad did everything to make it more convincing.

"Come one, come all! Be amazed as you'll be transported from one end of the Telepod to the other! If you don't believe me, it's already been tested by my fine daughter Lucca!" Finally I stepped forward and said yes.

Lucca who hadn't us as we came in asked, "Hey Crono where have you been all day, no one wants to try out my invention. Hey who's your new friend?"

I replied, "Oh this is Marle, we just met not too long ago."

Lucca didn't seem too impressed but said, "Oh well, come on up and try it Crono." Again I hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath and stepped into the machine. My heart could be felt beeping very quickly; also my hands were getting wet.

"Ok dad, lets get this baby running!" Lucca shouted. I couldn't see what was happening because of the walls being in my way, though it was for the best. In a moments time I was sent you a swirling black portal, and in another second I was back on the other telepod. The crowd both screamed and cheered at the same time.

"Wow that went better than I thought!" Lucca's father, Taban, replied.

Marle went crazy and ran up inside the telepod saying behind her, "Hey throw the switch!"

Taban and Lucca both looked at each other puzzled, "Oh well, let's get this over with!"

Right before it could work, however, a black portal appeared behind her, sucking her in. As soon as the mist cleared up she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucca! What the hell happened?" Taban quickly cleared everyone out of the site. Lucca stood there with a bewildered look on her face asking the same question to herself, "That's so weird, it's not like the telepod reacted to the necklace she was wearing, but something else was!"

While they stood there doing nothing, I grabbed the remains of the necklace on the pod and got in.

"Crono! What do you think you're doing?"

"You're actually going to do it also? What a fine lad!" Taban admitted.

"Listen Crono, I don't know where this will take you, but I will meet up with you as soon as I find out!" Lucca said.

As soon as they threw the switch I found myself in a blue and black swirl of air spinning out of control, though it wasn't too long after that that I was lying on the ground with three green imps standing around me. They thought they could beat me in a sword fight, though their only use of weapons, were rocks! Easily enough I beat them. As I made my way down the mountain everything seemed…familiar.

The first thing I noticed about this new land was that there was a castle not too far off that looked exactly like the one in my time. As I made my way through the forest, more of those little green imps appeared with owl's that had bells around their necks. Finally I arrived at the castle and greeted by two guards.

"Hey check out that hair!" one of them pointed out.

"You're not one of Magus's troops are you?" the other said.

"Hardly, this shrimp wouldn't make the cut, now beat it kid!"

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Stop that at once!"

The guards turned around to see queen leene standing there. "This is a friend of mine, show him your respect."

"There's something odd about him though," the soldier said.

"You can't take orders!" the queen retorted.

"Yes, I mean to say, please come in sir!"

The queen giggled to herself. I went to where the king would be, but the only person there at the time was the chancellor.

He seemed to be under stress, all I heard him say was, "Since the retrieval of queen leene, she has been acting very weird lately!"

At this point I made my way up the stairs, it seemed like 20 minutes before I got to the very top of the castle.

There was a maid waiting outside the queen's room when I arrived. "The queen has been waiting for you, you may enter." She took off leaving us alone.

"Come nearer sir" the queen whispered.

I took a step forward and she started laughing.

"It's me Crono! Though, everyone refers to me as queen leene…I didn't mean to deceive you. I really enjoyed being with you at the fair, though, if you had known my true identity, would you have still been with me?"

I was at a loss for words, finally I said, "Of course, that wouldn't have changed a thing!"

"Oh crono, that's why I like you." All of a sudden the room got really dark. "Crono, what's happening? I feel like I'm being torn apart, help me Crono I'm scared, Crono!"

As I reached out to grab her, she disappeared, again.

No one else seemed to have noticed she disappeared, though when I went outside the room a guard asked me, "You're leaving already? You didn't do anything bad to her did you?"

I didn't reply back instead just ran down the stairs to see Lucca coming towards me. "Cr-ono, Crono thank heavens I found you. Did you find the queen?"

I hung my head low which signaled to her that I hadn't.

"What! What do you mean she's gone?" She looked around the place. "It all makes sense now, this is the royal family from 600 ad. They must've mistaken Marle to be the real queen. If I'm correct, she is the princess in our time, 1000 ad."

Still trying to recover from her disappearance again, I only said, "What must we do to get her back!"

Lucca sighed and thought of a plan, "Well if she disappeared here, then she must still be in this time period, but if the real queen has disappeared then how will that change history?"

We decided to investigate the area.

The king had just returned from his journey to the village. "Ah yes queen leene, she seems to have lost her royal hair pin which she has guarded with her life."

That gave us a head start now, so we went to a nearby cathedral. Before we arrived we re-stocked on our items and weapons. The only people in the church were nuns praying. As we headed towards the front there was a shining object lying on the floor.

Lucca picked it up and shouted, "Hey Crono, I've found the royal crest!"

The nuns walked in front of us and revealed their true identities. They turned out to be slithering snakes that could cast love spells on us. We tried dodging them, but one of them hit Lucca on the side.

"Oh Crono, what's happening to me!"

There was one left and I nearly was out of energy when a figure dropped from the ceiling and slashed the snake into thin air.

"Never lower thy guard to an enemy!"

It was a frog! "Crono, it's a frog, I hate frogs!" Lucca screamed.

"My appearance doesn't deceive many; I'm on my way to rescue the queen. Will you join me?"

Lucca didn't make a move towards it, simply she said, "I can't do it, not with this slimy creature! Though, if it's for the safety of the queen, then I have no other choice."

The frog didn't smile, "My name if Frog if you wish to call me that, otherwise Glenn will do." We moved on, though, we were stuck in the room with only an organ.

"Hey let me play this!" I shouted. "

Crono we have no time to be messing around, this is serious!" Lucca sighed.

"Hey let's see what this key does?" I hit it and a tune could be heard coming from it. A door appeared in the right corner of the room.

"Well, that was easy!" Everyone else just rolled their eyes as we moved on.

Many of the enemies we saw in the next few rooms were very different then the little green imps. Without being seen we've crept through each room looking for a way to open the door. At one point we arrived in a cell with two soldiers.

"Finally someone has found us; we thought we'd never be rescued!" They rushed out the door leaving us behind to fight two blue gargoyles like creatures and two heavy set henchmen. The fight seemed more like practice then for real. We headed up a narrow staircase to the room where queen leene was being held.

"Make another move and the queen is dust!" A voice rang out.

"So Yakkra, the time has come for us to cross swords!"

"Oh that won't be necessary," he replied, "Once I'm through with you you'll be begging for me to stop!"

Frog drew out his sword and said in a raspy voice, "If you don't want to make it easy on yourself, then we'll be glad to ease the pain!"

As we got closer to him, he changed into a large mole like creature with four arms. His main system of offense was charging at each one of us. Though with very little pain, we counterattacked very quickly and finished him off. The real queen was so relieved to see frog. There were two chests on each end of the table. One contained a metal sword; the other had the real chancellor in it.

"That no good Yakra, kidnapping me and impersonating me. We must create a criminal justice system to do away with such fiends!"

Suddenly frog spoke up, "I hath disgraced thee, I hath failed to protect the princess, I shall be on my way now!"

Lucca stepped out and shouted, "Wait, you weren't such a bad person after all…" Though, frog did stop as he put his hand on the castle door.

"Crono my friend, you hath great potential to become an excellent swordsman, continue to practice and one day that dream will come true."

The queen looked around for a second then said, "Hey whatever happened to that look alike of me you found in the forest?"

"Oh yeah,that's right, Marle!" Lucca remembered.

"What room did she disappear from? We may still be able to catch her!" So we raced up the stairs to the queen's room, and surely enough, Marle came in just as we did.

"Oh my gosh Crono! I don't know where I was; it was somewhere cold and lonely, is that what it's like to die?"

"Welcome back Princess Nadia!" Lucca exclaimed.

"You helped to rescue me too…Princess Nadia….uh oh. I'm sorry Crono I didn't mean to deceive you, I'm princess nadia, my father is King Guardia XXII. If you really had known who I was would you still have been with me at the fair?"

Gratefully I said, "Of course, you're a lot different than a lot of the girls I've been around…in a good way that is."

Marle couldn't help but wrap her arms around me and say, "Thank you Crono for treating me like a normal person!"

Lucca informed us that we had spent enough time in this period and that we should get back before something else goes wrong. When we arrived back everything seemed to be the same still.

"Wow what a ride!" Marle said jumping up and down.

She had invited us over to the castle, but Lucca had work to do on her telepod, "Crono be a gentleman and escort her back to the palace, I have work to do."

"Take care Lucca, it was nice meeting you!" Marle said.

As we headed back little did I know what was waiting for us when we arrived…


	2. Prosecution & the Future

Prosecution & the Future

It was late when we arrived. The chancellor came running up to us with soldiers at his side, "Princess Nadia we thought you had disappeared! You know how much trouble you have caused us?" He then looked at me, "Scoundrel, thief! You should get the electric chair for this!"

Before I knew what happened I was in the courtroom. The lawyer, Pierre, was getting his papers ready. The chancellor looked at me with a smirk on his face. Then there was the sound of the judge's hammer.

"The case of Guardia Kingdom versus Crono is now in session, chancellor you may begin your report!"

I had never been so nervous in my life, the thoughts of marle and lucca were floating in my head but I couldn't get it together. The chancellor approached me and started to ask questions.

"Now Crono, is it not true that you ran off with the princess?" he asked.

"Well now I wouldn't say ran off, more so it was an accident that I had no control over…"

He was quick to cut me off, "Yes younger people are all the same! They show no signs of control!"

"Now wait a minute I didn't say tha…"

Again he cut me off, "Don't give me that young man! If you didn't run off with her then I don't know what is! How about ransoms…were you not tempted at all by her fortune?"

A blank stare sat on my face as if he was the biggest idiot in the world, "What the hell does that have to do with anything? She's back now isn't she?"

"Objection your honor," Pierre yelled, "This has no relevancy whatsoever to this case!"

"Crono do you have a response to this?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor, her fortune had no appeal to me whatsoever."

The chancellor was getting very impatient so he brought in a guest witness. A younger girl a little older then me ran about the audience telling her side of the story.

"Yes that's right I saw it with my own eyes, when he knocked into her he didn't even help her up before getting her necklace, oh my gosh I'm so nervous! I know he was very tempted by that necklace and wanted to sell it for money! Is that it, can I go now!"

"Well chancellor it seems like we have reached a decision, even if he didn't kidnap her, the fact remains that he ran off with her." He sat back in his chair for a moment then announced, "Crono I hear by sentence you to three days of solitary confinement!" he then slammed his hammer dismissing the jury and audience.

Suddenly Marle burst into the room, "Now wait a dog gone minute here, don't I get a say in all this?"

And right behind her the king entered, "Nadia all I ask of you is to behave like a princess, you may as well forget about the rest of the event in town, we are leaving!"

With that they carried me away with marle collapsed on the floor.

As we headed across the castle I feared that I may never see any of my friends or family again. Then I began to think about how I was careless for making her go to the sideshow with me. With the chancellor at my side I know I wouldn't stand a chance. When we got to the check in, things changed.

"So the penalty is three days?" the executor asked.

"No it's an execution."

"Execution, I don't remember seeing anything about that in the paper work."

"What! You dare to question my authority?"

He stood up quickly and looked around for his guards, "Yes sorry sir, Guards!"

One of them came up behind me and knocked me out cold.

Three days had gone by, I couldn't bear to wait. My execution was the guillotine. The only hope I had been to either break free or die honestly, in which I wasn't. I knelt down in the corner to find a small bag with a few items in it.

"Some people came by and brought that for you, you dirty scum!" the guard yelled.

Finally the third day had passed.

The executioner came up to the cell, "Any last words?"

I hung my head low and mumbled no.

A few inmates hung their head out of their cell as I passed; some were snickering to others and a few tried breaking free, none of which did.

As the guard was about to let go of the handle, a shot came out of nowhere that sounded like a familiar noise that made me jump down and a girls voice came into the room.

"Crono what do you think of my new Zonker 38?"

We ran over the fallen guards and managed to escape until a robot dragon blocked our way from leaving the castle.

"Forward dragon tank crush those enemies!" the chancellor screamed.

The dragon squealed and charged at us, most of it's powers were stored in the wheels so we went for that first. Each time it took a blow the chancellor became more and more frustrated.

"Go for the body Crono!" lucca yelled.

I looked for a weak point in it and saw that there was some loose wiring and jumped on top of the body and slammed my sword into it shutting it off.

The part of the bridge that it laid on completely broke off leaving the chancellor and a few of his men hanging in the air while we ran over them and into the main hall way.

We just about made it halfway when a few soldiers spotted us and charged at us, "There they are, don't let them escape!"

They nearly overcame us when the queen entered.

"Halt, what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

Then the king entered with the chancellor was steaming.

"Princess Nadia, the royal throne comes before your personal wishes!" he yelled.

"What, just because I'm a princess doesn't make me a person?"

"You pick up weird ideas venturing around outside with your supposed friends!"

"It's not venturing father, its called common sense!"

"Princess Nadia!"

She threw off her dress, "I'm leaving, let's go crono!"

All the soldiers were still on their knees while the chancellor yelled at them, "Don't just stand there, after them!"

The king lowered his head in shame knowing he had been too hard on her.

Meanwhile we raced through the forest only to come to a dead end.

"Crono, what do we do?" marle cried.

"This is ridiculous crono, isn't there an easier way out?"

And right before us, a blue portal appeared.

"Quick don't let them into that thing!" the chancellor was right behind us so we had to make a quick move.

"Crono let's take a chance and go to wherever this takes us!"

So we decided to jump in leaving the chancellor's men and himself shocked.

When we got out, the surroundings weren't too convincing of the things to come. We went around until we got to a dome like building.

"Crono are you sure that this place is safe? We don't even know if there will be people around." Lucca spoke out.

We decided to check it out and headed inside through the twists and turns to find a bunch of people in ragged clothing standing around the room.

An older man stoop up right away and asked, "You three, where did you come from?"

"We came from the labs in the west." I stated

"What; so there are people who can beat up those freaky mutants…excuse me my name is Doan, I'm the descendant of the director of this information center. There's a computer and generator in the basement, but monsters also, it's a pity."

I knew what had to be done and started for the ladder that when downstairs.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" he asked.

"Why downstairs of course, got to try right?" marle said.

"It's just that no one that's gone down there has ever returned." He sighed.

"Well just keep your fingers crossed for now and we'll be back in no time!"

"Alright be careful now, and come back alive" he wished.

When we arrived down there were many robots and guards scanning the place, so we had to be sneaky. Just the right movement would trigger them causing them to attack.

We just about got to the next room when a huge machine dropped down from above knocking us to different sides of the room.

Its scanner announced, "Intruders, you will be eliminated!"

"Crono what's going on?" Marle cried.

"Come on you guys, we don't have a choice, let's get rid of this hunk of junk!"

Two mini droids appeared by its side. We got out our weapons are started to search around it to see where the weak spot was.

"Hey let's take out the androids before going for the big guy!" lucca suggested.

We determined that the droids attacked at the same time. Marle took a slight hit to the side and fell for a moment.

"Marle!" I cried.

She got back up slowly and healed herself partially. "Alright that doess it, let's show this piece of shit what we're made of!"

Lucca and I widened our eyes at her saying that but shrugged and charged at them hitting them simultaneously then charging the big robot only to be knocked away again.

"Crono we need a new strategy!"

I thought for a moment then realized that only true power and strength will beat it so I said let's surround it and work our way in slowly!

And so we did eventually getting right underneath it so it couldn't scan us and we managed to blow a hole in the bottom causing it to break down just as we got out of there.

When we got out we passed through a few more rooms with some guards then we got to a long maze at which point we spotted a frozen rat. We tried touching it but it didn't move.

"Come on crono, we'll check that out later." Lucca said.

I took another look at it and moved on. Finally we arrived at the room where the computer was held.

Lucca started tapping into it trying to find any information that would help us get back to Guardia. "Hmmm" she said, "It looks like the building we're looking for is east of here that would be the keeper dome I believe."

"Yeah, leave it up to lucca. I'm starting to think you could find anything on this computer. Look at all the buttons; I wonder what this one does." Marle asked curiously.

She pushed it and on the screen it shifted to a different time period that we weren't familiar with.

A creature by the name of Lavos appeared causing destruction to that world, which when we looked at was 1999 ad.

Lucca had come to the conclusion that we must be in the future.

"No it can't be, I don't believe this is the way the world ends!" marle screamed.

Lucca adjusted her glasses and thought for a moment then said, "Well if lavos exists in the future from us, would it be possible for us to go back in time and stop him from being created?"

Marle and I looked at each other then agreed that it had to be done to save the good of mankind. We held up our hands and yelled, "All for one and one for all!"

We headed back and this time the rat had moved to the back of the room towards us only we could see it moving slowly, "Quick let's get it before it runs!" marle yelled.

"No, we have to be careful and sneak up on it." Lucca said.

We inched slowly towards it but right away it ran and we had little time to catch up to it for once it went underneath the door we'd be unable to get it. And at the last moment I dived and grabbed its tail.

"Ok I give up just don't hurt me!" it squeaked. "I'll tell you the secret of this building, just don't tell anyone else!"

We nodded and it told us that we had to hold two buttons together and press a red one made specially to open the door.

"Don't mess up or you'll be sorry!" as I let go of it ran out of the room.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

We headed up the stairs to the other side of the basement and preceded the right code and got into where the refrigerator was.

"Pew, something wreaks!" Marle said holding her nose.

"The back up generators must've failed when the building shut down. Crono look over there!" she pointed at a man crumpled on the ground with something in his hand.

"Oh no way am I going to touch that!" lucca said.

I sucked it up and quickly snatched the item out of his hand, "It's only a seed you guys. Let's take it back upstairs to the others."

When we arrived, everyone got up and came towards us.

"Well what are you waiting for where's the food!" one asked.

"This is all we could find…is seeds." Marle said.

They looked it at as if it was hopeless of ever getting better.

"You guys have to hold on, and so do we. Besides you don't know how much longer the enertrons will hold out for!"

Doan stepped forward in behalf of all his people and said slowly, "Uh you guys are different, you're not the same as us."

"I think it's because we're healthy!" marle perked.

"Healthy? It's got a nice ring to it; we'll try growing the seeds. In the meantime if you're looking for a way out of here, take this bike key I hope it still works over in Lab 16. Take care now and stay…healthy."

And with that we were on our way over to the west side of the colony. As we passed through we caught sight of the bike and headed up towards it when a group of robots stood in our way. We held up our defense when another one motoring down towards us.

"Hey!" they all said, "It's the man!"

"Like thanks for the intro babe, you guys can call me Johnny though. If you think you're tough enough to race me across the wastelands let me know!"

I flipped the key in my hand and said, "I'll take you up on that, but realize I never lose a challenge."

He lowered his sunglasses and smirked.

I cranked up the engine and got to the starting point next to him, "Don't bother getting ahead, you'll just get lost!" he yelled.

We rolled our eyes and waited for the light to turn green and then we were off! He tried pulling ahead of us, but fortunately we had three energy boosts that would come in handy, crono used up the first one to pull ahead for a while. On and off our bikes would rub up against each other trying to push one of course. As we sped down the last stretch of speedway he was a good ten yards ahead of us when I realized that we had one turbo boost left so I flipped on the back motors and held down the button pushing us past him and beating him out by inches. It was hard though to make the bike slow down without crashing it.

"I can't believe I lost to some first timers like you. Catch me next time and we'll ride the wind babe!"

The dome we were looking for happened to be right down the road from us so we crossed the ruins carefully then headed inside. The security seemed lifeless here as a few robots stood at the front of the room but didn't move.

"Let's be quiet and slide along the walls." I whispered.

We did a good job up until marle accidentally tripped over a metal can though the robots didn't budge. I made a face at her and moved on. Then up above sitting in the middle of the room was a humanoid.

"Hmmm looks like its half robot, half human, I think I can fix it if I have the right time." Lucca said.

"Wait what! It might attack us!" marle said backing up.

"Robots aren't meant to attack humans, we program them that way."

"You…really pity them don't you lucca…"

"Shhh, let me work on him. For right now you guys see if you can find a portal."

Those next two hours seemed hopeless as there was a door behind the humanoid but it didn't budge. Fortunately no robots came by, though the place was pretty dead to begin with.

Finally lucca announced, "Alright that should do it, now let's give it some gas!" She flipped his switch in which it started busting all around us making all sorts of clicks and ticks.

"Good Morning I am the R-X69!"

"Hi, I'm marle, and this is crono, and lucca over there fixed you!" she said.

"Alright then Ms. Lucca." He said politely.

"Actually just Lucca will do."

"Impossible that would be rude of me not to address you as that."

"Look I hate formal titles don't you marle?"

"Hate 'em!" she yelled.

"Very well then…lucca."

Marle walked up to him and asked, "So what's your name?"

He did some programming and buzzed, "ah yes my serial number is IX-32!"

"Cool!" lucca replied.

"No that won't do at all, come on crono let's give him a better name."

I thought about it for a second then said, "How about just…Robo?"

"…Sounds good to me, process is now embedded in my data."

"So Robo, how come there aren't any people around here? It looks like something terrible happened lately."

"You're right, my scanners detect no other present life forms, I think something was responsible for all of this, do you know what?"

He thought hard about it and made some analyzing then said, "It appears to have been the work of Lavos in 1999ad. There's not a lot we can do around here, if it's ok with you I'd like to come with you. My time here serves no real purpose anymore."

We all looked at each other and figured that he was right seeing as though there's no one here that really needed help trying to rebuild the future.

Lucca remembered the door we mentioned and walked behind up to it.

"Hey robo do you know why this door is locked? We tried opening it but it doesn't want to move."

He examined it and said, "Ah yes the main power hasn't been turned on in a long time, there's a factory up north of here. If we can get by security I'll have enough time to unlock it. Someone will have to stay here to make sure it doesn't close."

We decided lucca would since she was the smart one.

The walk up north wasn't a pleasant one now that it was night out even though there was no difference between night and day. When we got inside the door slammed and locked behind us.

A little red and green blob of acid sprayed down from the ceiling and popped up in front of us. There were disgusting little creatures that were very devilish. The green ones were more vulnerable to main attacks where the red ones took more hits. After some time they disappeared and Robo tapped into the main computer opening up the gates to go down. Just then, a spider robot came up to us when Robo managed to smack it out. We ran through some chambers down below then headed further down until we got a room with a password in it.

"Leave this one up to me" Robo said, "I can assess the computer through my database but we have to be careful not to trip the alarm."

He carefully pressed in up, right, bottom, left. The door unlocked and opened showing a switch in the middle of the room.

"That's the main power switch, let's turn it on and get out of here!" he said.

Slowly I approached it and pushed it down. Apparently someone must've been watching because the alarms went off and Robo yelled we had to get out of there before the system came crashing down on us. So we bolted out and halfway we ran into creatures that looked just like Robo.

"These…these are my brothers! R-X65, R-X60, how have you been?"

One of them walked up to him and punched him across the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You are a defect." One of them said. "They have tampered with you and now you must be done with."

And with that they started attacking him not letting us get in.

"Crono what should we do! He's getting pulverized!" she yelled.

They stopped for a moment letting him decide over again.

"Please stop…please…"

Though they didn't let up and continued charging him until he was no longer operating. One of them took him and pushed him up a ladder then came back down towards us.

"Robo, you guys won't get away with this!" marle screamed.

They outnumbered us six to two but we knew we had the advantage since they didn't know what we were capable of.

"Crono let's spread out so that they get confused!"

We did just that but two of them were able to keep track of us. Then they started charging at us one by one. Marle took most of the damage since she didn't have good defense.

"Crono this isn't working, we need a new plan."

I thought quickly then ran over behind them so that she had three and I had three each. I took a great chance and ran right in the middle of them waving my sword back and forth hoping to get a few hit points, and they never saw it coming. At the same time I yelled to marle to do the same thing, and by the time she got through them they were falling apart.

"Yeah that'll serve you for messing with crono!" she bragged.

We got a few items they had dropped and looked where they put Robo.

"Oh man they completely ditched him…looks like we'll be delaying our trip back home again. Let's get him back to lucca so she can get to work again." I sighed.

It was a long and treacherous haul back to the dome before we showed Lucca what had happened to him.

"Oh for gosh sake…those pieces of shit" she mumbled to herself. "Alright you guys let me get back to work again; apparently they have no concept of self dignity."

Instead of doing anything productive both marle and I slept next to each other on the floor while lucca was hard at work.

This time was a lot longer then when she first repaired him.

"Lucca, do you think you can fix me?" he asked half way through.

"Don't talk right now, I need to concentrate.

"What do you plan on doing after your fix me? Are going to change the future?"

"Well that's the plan right now…what about you Robo, what are you going to do?"

"Lucca…no one has ever asked me that before…"

A few hours later he was working well again. We had just wakened up and were feeling good as ever.

"Lucca, I thought about it and decided I want to come with you guys. There's nothing left for me here."

"Well you do realize that if you do come that it'll be a long journey." I said

"Well yes of course, but I'm sure I'll be of great assistance to you."

I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Alright you guys let's head out now that the main power is back on."

We headed towards the portal and jumped in though something different seem right, instead of closing right away it flickered on and off then finally closed down on us sending us to an unknown locations.

We got out and looked around.

"Um Crono…where exactly…are we?"


	3. The End of Time & Back Home

The End of Time & Back Home

Apparently we had landed in some kind of location where nothing worked. We stepped out of the portal and looked around for any signs of life. Robo pointed over to a faint light then hung up whereupon an old man was.

"I suggest we go ask that kind man where exactly we are."

We went over to him where he would introduce himself as Gaspar the Guru of Time.

"Ah more guests." He said. "Now where are all of you from?"

I stepped forward and said, "The three of us, Marle, Lucca, and I are from 1000ad."

"I'm from 2300ad." Robo mumbled.

Marle didn't seem a bit excited about it, "Tell us where we are you creepy old guy!"

"Why this is the end of time!" he exclaimed. "When four or more beings step into a time portal the coordinates will take them to the least of resistance…here. I know it sounds bleak, but too many people are appearing here. I have a deep fear that something is having a terrible effect on the very fabric of time itself!"

"So what you're saying is that…one of us has to stay here?" lucca asked.

"That's right; you may not travel in groups greater then three, but don't worry all points of time hook up here, so if you ever wish to visit them then you may come here and switch up. Anyways you see those lovely pillars of light where you came from? If you wish to get back to your time periods then you may take those back."

We thanked him and started to head out when he stopped us.

"What's your hurry? Why don't you take a peak in that room behind me?"

We took his advice and went inside to find a small room with a huge blue beast like creature standing in the middle.

"What are you looking at!" he roared. "Just because the old man let you in doesn't mean you're special! I've seen many great battles from up here between the mystics and the humans, and all over the use of magic! Do YOU want magic!"

I felt unease by his size and charisma, "Sure we'll give in, what we have to do?"

"Ha, you got spunk kid. Start thinking about magic and walk around the room in a counterclockwise motion three times!"

I already wanted to get back that I had trouble walking, felt dizzy, and fell over.

"Ha-ha that's funny!" he yelled.

I managed to do it, but I felt sick afterwards.

"Alright, innie Minnie, mighny mo!"

He waved his hands around and announced, "You the kid with the punk hair, you got lightning. The girl with the big glasses will be fire. Hmmm you, the girl jumping up and down, since I'm so nice you'll have the best power of all, water! Hey you the big toy, you're not alive are you? I can't really determine what you would be, but your inner strength serves you well. Now go out into the world, but keep in mind that not everyone will be too fond of your powers, so use them to your knowledge and wisdom!"

We thanked him and headed out towards Gaspar, "Well it looks like you all succeeded. I bet you're just itching to rip through time using your powers. However, the mystics aren't too fond of you, which I'm sure spekkio back there told you about. Take the time portal that goes to Medina Village. You will find a way back to your home town through there."

Soon we stepped back into the portals and we were flung through time, suddenly we burst through a pair of closet doors.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing in my house!" a voice called out.

We got up to see two impish creatures sitting at a table.

"Where…are we? I asked.

"Why this is medina village, center of magic! The great Magus had a great battle here against the mystic enemies, but unfortunately lost. If I were you I would be careful, they still hold a grudge against them. Oh by the way if you're looking to get back home, there's a nice man who lives by the mountains. Stop by on your way out and have a chat with him, he could use the company."

We thanked him and went to the sword dealer. When we arrived he looked like he had a great deal of wisdom and knowledge.

"If you wish to get to the fairgrounds, you may use the entrance from the cave. My name is melchoir."

We talked for a few brief minutes before finally heading out. The cave was a big change from the weather outside.

"Ah gees crono, I got my new sandals wet and it's freezing in here!" marle complained.

A few bats fluttered around the roof as we progressed along. A few pot like animals got in our way every so often. Then we reached a point where the trails lead into the water.

"Oh no, no way is I getting in there! I just had my nails done!"

As we got to what looked like an exit a huge creature with claws came charging at us and yelling, "Death to the mystics!"

We got out our weapons when we realized that we had magic now.

"Quick, if this guy is made of water then uses what goes against that, lightning!"

They both looked at me because that was my job.

I stood there waiting for it when marle nudged my shoulder signaling they were waiting for me.

"Oh yes duh, I'll get rid of this guy no need to worry!"

Marle and Lucca attacked with their weapons, but it had very little effect on him. And after each hit he would toss a water attack at us which was very powerful, one hit nearly killed lucca.

I let a few lightning attacks until it fell to the ground and roared, "If only the great magus had defeated the humans four hundred years ago!" And he faded into the darkness.

Alright so Magus is responsible for lavos, if we can go back and destroy lavos, what will become of time?" Lucca questioned herself.

We were arriving early back at the fairgrounds; no one else was at the site.

"Well we should all get some sleep and decide what to do later on." I said.

They agreed and headed back to their houses. When I arrived my mom was sitting at the table with her fingers tapping the table nervously.

"Oh my god Crono where were you! I heard you were to be executed!" she cried

I know she had a good reason to do it, but I felt as if she was overreacting just a bit!

"Ok um nice to see you too mom, now I'm going to get some sleep. Oh by the way I made some new friends, you'll get to meet them later on."

She didn't look a bit happy.


	4. Ozzie's Entrance & The Hero

Ozzie's entrance & The Hero

When I woke up I realized that my body felt so light that I could fly away.

"Crono dear, come down I made a big breakfast for you."

I rubbed my stomach because I hadn't slept too well last night and walked past the table and leaned against the fridge.

"I don't know mom…after everything I've been through the last thing that's on my mind right now is food. And besides I'm meeting up with marle and lucca not too long from now."

Her eyes shifted from mine to Robo.

"Um dear, what exactly is that thing by you? He's not alive is he?"

Robo took a step forward and knelt on his knee, "Don't be frightened ma'am, I may be big, but I have a big heart as well."

She took a breath of relief and said, "Well crono maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

I rolled my eyes and rummaged around the fridge until I came across a half eaten muffin and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Crono, how many times must I tell you food is for eating? It isn't for making a mess out of!"

Robo and I headed out a few minutes later right after I got out of the bathroom.

We all decided to meet up at the fair since that's where the closest telepod was located.

"Hey crono, what do you think about all this news about lavos? Doesn't it seem like we don't have a chance against it?"

I thought about it for a second and right before I responded Marle and Lucca showed up.

"Hey guys, so what's the plan? Are we going to head out now while the sun is still up?" marle asked.

"What are you talking about; it's 10:45am. We have all the time in the world." I said.

Lucca looked up at the clock tower and adjusted her watch so it would match that of the tower.

"Well whatever we do let's do it soon, that way we'll find out more on what we're after."

We all grabbed some food and headed for the display.

By the time we got there the sun was right over us.

"That's the thing about going back to different locations, is that it get hotter the farther back we go!" marle cried.

"Easy there girl, if it makes you feel better I brought along some water." Lucca said.

By the time we climbed to the bottom of the mountain we were already winded. We decided to not head straight to the castle, but instead, over across the bridge that we never really noticed before. As we approached it we heard guns going off and a cry for help.

Apparently a battle had broken out between guardia's forces and magus's troops.

"Hey it's that guy we're after!" lucca shouted. "Do you think we could kill him off now?"

"Are you insane Lucca, that guy is a powerful wizard. There's no telling what he could pull on us while we're here."

The knight of the troops approached us, "Well has the food rations arrived from the castle?"

Confused I looked at everyone else and shrugged, "We just arrived here, we don't know what the situation is sir."

He started to explain when a soldier frantically was crawling back, "Sir Magus's troops have launched a full scale attack; they're breaking through the defense!"

"Quit your sniveling, it shames the troops of the round table." He took a deep breath and looked around, "This is our last line; do NOT let anyone through do you understand?"

"Yes sir! We will bring honor back to the kingdom!"

"As you can see Crono, we aren't in the best situation right now. Would you do the troops a huge favor and go get the food rations from the castle? When you arrive also I would be in your debt if you would help us fight back the troops."

I looked back at everyone; they didn't know what to say.

They all looked at me like I had to make all the decisions from now on.

"Alright captain, we will assume responsibilities for what happens after this point."

"Oh thank you very much Crono, the castle owes you too much. Please take this golden helmet; it's the least I can give you right now."

I shook his hand and started to head back towards the castle. When we entered it took the guards a couple of seconds to remember exactly who we were.

"Hey you're that kid with the punk hair do. What brings you back here?"

Out of breath and exhausted I said, "No time to talk, the knight ordered us back here to collect the food rations for the troops. Magus's army has launched a full scale attack apparently."

"Well then," they said, "It looks like you're the new head honcho here. You better get going otherwise we'll all be doomed!"

We reached the kitchen just as the cook was finishing up. "Oh is it time already for the food? Take this and tell that fool that he had better come back alive…Crono, since he is my brother…do me a favor and wish him luck."

It felt like we were running on a hamster wheel with no breaks. The more and more we moved, the more we felt as if our bodies were going to shut down.

By the time we got back magus's army had just about reached where the knight was standing.

"Captain, take this, you brother wishes you luck."

"The cook…he has saved us all! Crono if I don't make it back, tell him I'm sorry for everything I said before. Now please go assist my men, they can not hold back any further."

We ran up to where the soldiers were standing and then a mysterious figure appeared in the mist of all the action.

"Well now it looks like we have some competition instead of these toys! Let me introduce myself as Ozzie, Magus's top general!" he snarled. "This is just an appetizer of things to come, after this you'll be begging me to stop the pain!"

Every time we moved so much farther ahead, he would disappear and more soldiers would be formed in the shape of guardia's fallen.

"Hey now, you know you're not supposed to be winning right?" he said. "If you did then how would the great Magus respond to this?"

"Well then I guess you better get your act together Ozzie before we make you go crawling back to him for mercy!" I yelled.

After a few minor rounds we reached the other side of the bridge, Ozzie had nowhere else to go. "Alright that does it! I'm done with being patient, now I shall release Zombor onto you hahahaha!"

We turned around and watched as four skeletons connected to each other and appeared into a tremendously large beast. It roared as though it had been stabbed in the side.

"Go Zombor, feast on these enemies that we wish to do away with!"

The air around us felt as if it was being sucked away from us making it harder to breath.

It took one step forward and out came a large skeleton hand which grabbed robo and threw him into the center of the creature.

"Crono what are we going to do! He's going to die if we don't distract him!"

"Well since it's made out of bones, ice should be hard enough to break it apart. Marle quick use your ice power!"

She raised her hands up and repeated the chant, "Ice from the heavens above, release the fury of false love!"

Suddenly a small piece of ice appeared above the creature and dropped down on it causing it to give out a loud cry.

I ran up to it and slashed it as hard as I could across the middle causing the lower half to disappear.

"Alright crono, let's show this medieval piece of garbage how we do things guardia style!" marle said.

She gave me the thumbs up as she performed another ice spell. Little did we know that after she did this the creature opened his mouth up and shot out a large beam of light at her knocking her unconscious? Afterwards the beast collapsed and Ozzie was left standing alone.

"Don't think this is over small fry, we WILL get our revenge!"

He disappeared as well.

"Oh boy…um…let's go talk to the captain so we can see what to do now. Robo you stay next to marle until we have our orders."

When we got back the captain was bandaging up his arm from a strong blow he took earlier.

"It's my entire fault Crono, if I hadn't risked my mens lives we wouldn't have succeeded and gained nothing. Unless we defeat Magus…this would have been all for nothing."

He heard what happened to marle and called for a carriage to come and take her back to the castle.

"Crono, the least we can do is asking you to stay the night at the castle. I'm sure things will look better in the morning.

When we arrived, the castle was in frenzy about some hero that had just arrived.

"The hero, he has arrived we are saved!" one townsperson said.

We went up to the kings room to ask him about the situation.

"Oh crono did you not hear? The legendary hero was just here not too long ago. I think he said something about going to the Denadoro mountains to look for the mystical sword, masamune. You had better go there just to make sure he is alright."

"What about you your majesty? We can't leave the castle defenseless."

"Don't you worry; you have helped us out enough. When you come back from this mission we shall have a celebration in your honor."

I thanked him enough and we went down to where we would be staying.

"So what do you make of all this lucca?" I asked.

"Well so far we seem to be doing quite alright on our own. However we must be more careful with our magic, you saw what happened to marle earlier. The least we want right now is more casualties."

I nodded my head and took a bite out of an apple that was being served to us.

"Yeah…it's as spekkio warned us, we must use magic for good. Not for revenge or greed."

The sun had just set on another fair day in Guardia Castle.


	5. Hero's Medal & A Piece of History

Hero's Medal & A Piece of History

With the thought of marle and the king injured, I had no time to sleep during the night. More so the thought of what Glenn was doing with all this happening made me decide that we would go get him the next morning.

"Alright you guys let's get going, the king needs us to find the person holding the hero's medal and make sure that everything is going alright." I said as they had just wakened up.

"Ah come on crono, do we have to do it so early? I doubt he'll be up at this time, not to mention we still need to eat."  
"Yes!" I said pulling the blankets off of them, "We need Glenn's help to gather more information about the hero's medal."

We got up and around before anyone else was around and headed out not even saying so much as a goodbye to the doormen.

The trip to Glenn's house wasn't the most convenient. More so it was a mess with all the enemies, mosquitoes, swamps, and streams that we had to cross.

"And I thought getting to Magus was bad enough!" Lucca complained.

"Oh just think of it as a huge playground in the back of your yard! We could all use some exercising right now!"

Everyone looked at me and pushed me into the water and went on.

Ok so things weren't perfect, however when we arrived, the place where he lived wasn't exactly in plain view.

You had to go down a set of bushes before falling midway off the ladder and landing in the dirt in darkness.

"What huh; who goes there! Who dare disturbs my slumber!" a voice called out. He leaped down from above us and took out his sword.

"It's me, Crono, I've come to talk to you Glenn. The king has been injured! We must set out to find magus!"

"The king…I have left down my duty, I have disgraced thee. Besides the hero medal is required to beat magus, which I have no right to possess, please be on your way now."

As he step aside there a container opened up in which a shining object rested in.

Robo went over to it and picked it up. "Well it seems to be quite dusty, there's something written on it. I can't quite read it but I'll have my sensors scan it then we'll know… … … r i o h c l e m…that doesn't make any sense. Oh wait my scanners misread, it says Melchoir.

"You mean that guy from medina village, the sword dealer? Crono what do you think this means?"

Glenn was in no mood to talk so we left without disturbing him and headed for the one spot that everyone seemed to be talking about the Denadoro Mountains. As we approached it an eagle screamed overhead and flew up to the peak leaving us at the bottom.

"Are we sure we want to do this right now? I'm sure we'd be better off doing it when we're completely rested!" Marle said trying to get out of it.

"No can do, either we do this or chances are we'll never get that hero's medal."

Suddenly a young boy came running towards and knocking marle down, he was very much out of breath.

"You guys had better leave while you can, this place is horrible!"

Two ogres came down as he left, one had a hammer, and the other used his fists.

"Crono, use fire, all goblins like creatures are scared of it!" Lucca yelled.

I did as she said and they disappeared. The road ahead looked very jagged with rocks in the path and bridges that were about to collapse. I remember what Glenn said about making sure that we go to the top. Legend has it that two young mystics protect a sword that only a few are worthy of wielding. As we got about half way up we came to a clearing where a sheep stood looking out over the sea.

"Here" he said, "Take this magic container; it'll increase your magic by one point."

We thanked him and headed on only to encounter a bird throwing stones at us.

"What the hell gives, why is this thing throwing at us!" I said covering my head.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before we came here you fool!" marle cried.

We decided to make a dash for it up the ladder; one stone hit Lucca on the arm and bruising it pretty badly. Soon we made it into a small cave.

"Listen, do you hear that?" I asked.

Two children ran around a sword which was cemented in the ground. I walked up to them and tried to walk passed, but one of them stood in my way.

"Hey wait a minute, you think that if you take the sword that'll make you a hero? You humans are so silly; it's not who uses the sword, but how you use it! Wait a minute alright, hey brother come here?"

"Huh who's there? Oh it's you guys, so you've heard the story of the Masamune? I take it you know now that we must test you before you have the right to use it!"

We stood back and watched them as they slid passed each other and formed into two mystical creatures. They wasted no time in cornering us then cross slashing into me knocking me against the wall. Marle tried firing an arrow at them but it simply bounced off one of them.

"Ok these are kids, why are we fighting them again?" I asked.

"Crono look at it like this, either we beat them and get the sword, or we end up like all the others who failed this far." Lucca said.

I agreed with her and held my sword up high and threw a lightning strike at them which took about a fourth of their energy away.

"Alright, they're vulnerable to magic let's get busy!"

Marle and Lucca each casted their ice and fire attacks. One of the boys fell while the other became more aggressive and started spinning around us which collected the dirt up making it harder for us to see.

"Ah my eyes!" I yelled. "Lucca, finish them off!"

"I can't crono I have no more strength; that stone is still killing me!" she yelled.

I looked at Marle, "Well what about you? We don't have a lot of time left!"

"I have one more spell in me, and if that doesn't do it then I don't know what will!"

She raised her hands up and cast the spell on it. The creature fell then got back up. The other one did as well and they fused together into one mighty beast. The roar that came out of it was heard throughout the entire mountain and beyond!

"Oh my god, um, crono what are we going to do now?" Lucca asked.

I was shocked to death myself, knowing we had very little left.

"Ok you guys this is the plan, we're going to surround it, but be careful that you don't get in his way. Let's all move around to confuse him. Chances are he'll be just as easy to use magic on as before."

We took our positions and watched as it was in rage and started throwing full size boulders at us. One of those would surely kill us in one hit, even if we had full strength.

Suddenly Robo jumped in and yelled, "Lucca takes a break, I got this one covered for you."

I could tell she would thank him afterwards by the way she limped off to the corner.

"Crono, help me with my shoulder charge attack!"

I jumped on top of him and jumped off just as he got full energy and rammed the beast while I followed up with a strong hook across the chest that took off a huge chunk of his points.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said, "Ok marle now let's you and I finish him off with an ice bubble!"

She smiled as he said this and was glad to cast a spell that entrapped Robo in a bubble which sent him hurling over the crimpled beast and snapped making Robo land right on top of him.

The impact was so intense that the two younger children came screaming out of it and collided against each other on the floor.

"Wow that was some ride!" Masa yelled.

"I guess they definitely beat us, only Cyrus was the other to do it as well. Well congratulations you guys, sorry we had to be rough with you, but that's just the way these things work. The sword is yours, now allow us to help you out of this cave and back into the valley."

"Wait before you do that, what do we do with the other broken piece that we found?"

They both looked at each other and said the name Melchoir at the same time.

"He'll help you out, just take both pieces to him and he'll tell you if he has the right equipment to put it back together." Mune said.

As we ascended out of the mountain I was glad that we could take some time to rest up and figure out our new strategy.

"Hey crono I completely forgot about that boy we saw earlier, I think he had the hero's medal." Lucca said. "We must find him right away; let's check out that town down below."

I agreed and we started heading down.

"Robo, I wanted to thank you as well for saving me back there. If you hadn't come in I don't think I would've lived much longer…you're a true friend." She said.

"If you weren't injured then I would've had no reason to come in, and besides, that's what friends are for." He said.

We reached the town as the sun was at its last. One of the doors was open in a local house so we peaked inside.

"Oh please come inside my dear folks. It gives me great pride to let you into the house of the hero himself!" a middle aged man bragged.

We looked around the room to find the boy we saw before facing the wall.

I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, and suddenly he tugged away knowing it would be me.

"Here you take the stupid medal, I'm sorry about earlier, but I'm no hero. Some frog guy dropped it in a bar before and when I picked it up everyone started to call me a hero. How can you be so sure of something that hasn't been proven yet?"

As soon as the boy said this is father came running over and threw his arms up in the air, "Are you serious, you mean to say that all this time you were lying? I was a fool to think you truly were a hero, from now on I'm keeping my feet on the ground!"

We felt kind of awkward being there so we took the medal and headed back for Glenn's house.

"Have thou returned to practice any swordplay?"

We showed him the medal and he jumped back. "The hero's medal, how did you find it?" he asked.

"That's not important right now; you must come with us to Melchoir. We attained both pieces of the masamune so you may have your revenge against Magus. We are counting on you!"

He thought deep and long about it and said, "Maybe I was a bit harsh about what I said earlier, would you please stay the night so I may think it over?"

We agreed knowing we could use the rest to our advantage. Glenn however did not have a good night, in fact when we woke up he had barely moved from the spot we left him in.

"Let's head to Melchoir's house so we may know how to fuse the sword together." He said.

As we got out of the time warp we headed out of the nice peoples house and headed west just in front of the mountains was his house.

"Well hello there, have you come to buy new swords?" he asked cheerfully."

Instead I pulled out the two broken pieces.

"What have we here…the masamune…how did you find BOTH pieces?"

"Why else would your name be on it?" marle asked.

"Well it's a long story…you do want to hear it don't you?"

We all yelled yes.

"Alright…well…" he started.


End file.
